The Worth of Words
by Sakura Waldorf
Summary: After the defeat of Chaos, life begins to return to normal for Serena. On a routine hunt of a monster, she stumbles upon two boys with monkey tails and her transport key, claiming she's their mother. At the request of one of the boys' the key activates, transporting them to another place in time. When Serena awakens she finds herself married to a saiyan named Goku. Sort of AU
1. It's Sailor Moon

**A/N**: So this idea has been brewing around in my head for a while since I re-watched Dragonball Z episodes. It was kind of written on spur of the moment, so I don't really have a plot made, so I can't guarantee when I'll be updating again, so please be patient, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: It's Sailor Moon

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

It all felt strangely anticlimactic, life after the defeat of Chaos.

Friendships suddenly become only civility, others still maintained their genuine laughter and honest conversations; it was easy and hard, it was life spinning away from them, them growing up. And somehow they managed to do it alone but together.

She remembered the days following the restoration of the earth and its inhabitants; they had decided to take a picture to retain a moment in time when everyone and everything was the height of happiness. Serena, her inner and outer guardians posed together, the final few moments before Darien was to return to America to continue his studies. The moon warrior had kept her smile bright, wide, no sign of an inner storm brewing. Darien had slipped his arm around her shoulder so gingerly it could barely be considered physical contact. He has whispered in her ear, "Let's make this a good one." Their relationship had changed, becoming one of platonic feelings. She knew, he knew, they both knew. Still, his eyes glimmered with false laughter, and his smile was light and easy. They had yet to inform their friends of their sudden revelation. She smiled because it was all good, this was good. Their lives were good. It was easily the most heartbreaking thing she'd ever done, accepting the thought of being alone. For many years she had weaved her life around her guardians, him. She had sought after and fawned over them, her inners and Darien had become her anchor at a time in her life, a quiet home with fondly exasperating people.

That had been months ago. But everything was different now. Darien was gone, her inners continued on with life, and her outers lingered in the shadows always quietly watching. Life began anew, she had whirled into it with a smile, ready for a new life, new friends, out with the old and in the new. Right? Then why was it so difficult to even try.

"Serena!" A familiar voice called out, causing her to stumble back a step. He caught her against him, a low and delighted laugh rolled off his lips. "Still spacing out as usual huh?"

Twisting away she blinked at him, unmindful of the thoughts she had been in the middle of, unheeding of the demand for her attention, in the past in this situation she would have run off almost recklessly. "Darien," She murmured in a quick succession.

"Hey," He began almost awkwardly; this is where another complication had begun nearly a month ago. After their mutual realization of their changed feelings towards each other, he seemed to have a change of heart, stating he still loved her. But, she had moved on, yet he continued to pursuit her. Darien was sure everyone who'd met her would agree with him, she filled up sight, hearing, blotted out everything else with her presence. He had been sure they had to last forever, whereas she thought differently, this moment, them, it wasn't meant to be forever. Just because he had come, just because he hadn't quite stopped himself from dreaming of their forever, didn't mean they were destined for forever.

He stepped forward, fingers tangling in her golden locks. "I miss you," He confessed.

Serena tilted her face a little, leaving his fingers to grasp the air, "Is that why you came?" She inquired gently, her blue eyes held no real one emotion. "The answer is the same, Darien. I only see you as a friend." She beamed a sweet smile at him, one for the road, one meant to warm them both before turning to continue to her destination. "You should return to America, you don't want to fall behind in your studies."

The anger didn't hold up, it melted away under the assault of unfairness those words triggered, "I see, so you won't change your mind?" She gave no indication or physical gesture to the question, just stared at him; it was an answer enough for him. Sighing, a small smile on his face, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Until we meet again," Serena inclined her head with a tiny smile. She began to walk away, wrapped in a blue sweater, with her shining blonde hair and tulle skirt trailing behind her.

"Princess," A sweet voice spoke gaining the moon heir's attention, a small girl with large violet eyes beamed up at her.

"Hotaru, there's no need to be so formal," Serena smiled endearingly to the young scout. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The dark-haired girl smiled sheepishly, "I suppose I should, but I sensed a sudden sadness enter your heart. I was worried."

Offering a sympathetic expression, the blonde took hold of the soldier of silence's hand in a comforting motion and began to lead her in the direction of her school. "I'll walk with you."

Her violet eyes instantly lit up, nodding eagerly, "That would be great, princ, Serena." The moon warrior smiled approvingly. They walked in silence until Hotaru chose to speak, "Is there something troubling you?"

The petite blonde rubbed the back of her head guiltily, "Am I that obvious?"

Hotaru slowly nodded her head, "Ever since the defeat of Chaos something seems to be bothering you. Trista seems to think so too."

Serena kneeled down slightly, ruffling the small girl's hair affectionately, "It's nothing you should be worried about alright. You better head off to class!" With a reluctant nod Hotaru hurried off to her school building as the blonde watched on with a small smile, though it failed to reach her eyes. Sighing, she turned and began to take her leave when a black feline leapt at her feet.

"Luna?"

"Serena, there's been reports of a monster attacking a warehouse not far from here." Luna burst out at once, her breathing still ragged from her sprint.

The moon heir nodded instantly, "Show me."

"Don't you want some help?" The lunar cat asked, tilting her head to the side.

Serena laughed, glancing at her feline companion, "There's no need to bother the girls. I think I can handle a little monster on my own." She took off into a run, reaching to grab the golden brooch hanging beneath her sweater, Luna at her side. "Let's take care of this before the others sense the power. Moon eternal make-up!" Encased in a sphere of transcending colors, she emerged in her soldier uniform, ethereal wings sprouting from her back. Flashing her guardian a smile she took off into the sky, ignoring Luna's irked calls. She wouldn't risk the chance of harm coming to her precious companion. Soon, the warehouse came into view; she landed on the ground, glancing along the many storerooms.

"Sailor Moon!" A feminine voice called, glancing over her shoulder, Serena saw a flash of golden and orange. There stood her dearest friend in all her glory, Sailor Venus. She winked playfully, "You weren't going to take all the fun now were you?"

Shaking her head, Serena blinked apologetically, "I almost was, but I can still share."

Leaping down to her friend's side, Mina smiled impishly, "Good, I wasn't about to let you either way. Not after Artemis told me he and Luna had found a monster lurking around. It's been far too long since I got to be Sailor Venus."

"Bored with regular life so quickly?" The moon warrior mused almost teasingly.

Mina smiled with a mischievous gleam to her cerulean eyes, "Aren't you?"

Before Serena could respond, the eruption of one of the warehouses drew their attention. Shadows of flames danced across her face, Mina couldn't help but wonder what her princess was thinking. Turning to her guardians' leader, Sailor Moon's eyes brightened, "Shall we?" With a graceful leap she bound through the flames, Mina a step behind her. It was then she felt it, the presence was stronger the usual ones she encountered.

Just as she was about to land on the charred ground, a form tackled her airborne body, hurtling her backwards into the opposite wall, blood at the back of her head, not enough breath left in her to gasp, dazed and disoriented, she struggled to her feet with a hand against her head.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus's worried voice reached her ears, blinking away the haze; she glanced up to see her friend's fretful face.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Sailor Moon reassured quickly, laughing sheepishly. "It's just a little bump, no harm done."

Though she seemed unconvinced, Mina slowly nodded, "Where did it go?"

Serena glanced around the burning building, eyes narrowing coldly, "It had to go further into the building; it couldn't have escaped through the fire." Both blondes took off through the only doors available in the building. As they ran through the hall, they came upon large metal doors.

"Stand back, I got this!" Mina stepped forward, as she formed a beam at her finger tip, "Crescent beam!" A large beam of light shot forward, blasting the door in two. As the smoke and debris began to clear, they saw two boys run through, both seem to freeze as their gazes locked with Serena's both ran straight for her, crashing into her legs, wrapping their small arms around her knees.

"Mother!" Both shouted in unison with brilliant smiles upon their faces.

Both blondes looked on in astonishment. Sailor Moon looked down at the deliriously blissful children in confusion. The one with messy, unkempt black hair snuggled his soft cheek on her leg, while the other with lavender hair had the widest grin possible on his miniature face. The main source of her focus of their appearance was the monkey tails waving happily behind each of them, one was brown, the other nearly pure white.

Mina stared at her princess in awe before her expression grew serious, "Something you want to tell me?" Serena was unable to respond to her question as starred into a pair of curious black orbs, and crystalline eyes that mimicked hers perfectly. Mina bent down in front of the two boys, "What are your names?"

The lilac-haired boy's face lit up with confusion, "Aunt Mina, it's me, Trunks!" He patted her face with his free hand, eyeing her with intense blue eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm Goten, remember Aunt Mina?" The little boy with softening dark eyes murmured sadly. Mina's eyes widened slightly, she glanced up at Serena with a startled gaze at being called an aunt.

The boy dressed in an orange and blue attire held onto Serena's leg with one hand as his other tiny hand reached out to grasp her hand. "I'm so glad we found you, mom!"

Sailor Moon reached down to smooth his unkempt hair, "Your names are Trunks and Goten?"

Goten held still under the gentle caress, his blissful contorting to one of worry and sadness, "Oh no, you've forgotten us too!"

Trunks hand reached up to grab hold a tiny fistful of her skirt, his eyes wide with dismay, "Please tell us you're joking mom! You haven't forgotten us! You said no mother can forget her children!"

"I found you two monkeys!" A voice hissed as all four pairs of eyes flew to a strange creature. Trunks and Goten retreated to stand behind Sailor Moon's legs warily. The monster's dark eyes narrowed on them, before its eyes flew up to glare at the two blondes. "Hand them over!"

Serena's eyes instantly darkened, "If anyone wants these children, they'll have to go through me first." She placed a hand out protectively in front of the two boys.

The monster licked its lips hungrily, "Very well then!" It screeched before lunging towards Sailor Moon, she pushed the two boys away from her quickly as she was unceremoniously forced to the ground. The monster crawled on top of her, capturing a few precious feathers in its clawed fists as she yelped in pain. It leaned down, licking its lips, "The more you resist, the more I'll make you suffer!" It sneered in delight with anticipation as the moon warrior glared at the creature.

"Hey ugly let go of our mother!" Trunks yelled angrily, his eyes narrowing furiously. Both he and Goten stood side by side with livid glares, their body's taking a crouched stance and their hands pressed together at their hips.

"Kame-hame-ha!" Both shouted in perfect harmony as their hands shot forward releasing a blue energy blast towards the monster. Sailor Moon grabbed the creature's hands, preventing it from escaping the blast, its painful shrieks echoed as it was enveloped within the sphere of energy and released by the moon warrior, her brooch protecting her from the blast as the monster went flying backwards and began to disintegrate until nothing was left. The blast smashed through the warehouse wall before disappearing towards the sky.

Sailor Moon instantly got to her feet, releasing a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her eyes immediately flew to the boys, who came running towards her, Mina not far behind. After making sure her princess was safe, Mina whirled around to scowl at the two boys, "Are you two crazy! You could've been hurt!" Trunks and Goten shot her matching glares.

"We knew what we were doing, we have perfect control of our ki," Trunks informed her in a matter-of-fact tone as he crossed his arms behind his head, a smug smirk on his face. "Honestly Aunt Mina, what is up with you today? Did you hit your head or something?"

Goten blinked up at Sailor Moon worriedly, "You're not hurt are you mom?"

Serena smiled gently, "I'm alright, don't worry." Goten nodded, his eyes instantly brightening as he settled into his place next to her, wrapping his tiny hand around hers and a wide smile on his face.

Trunks hurried to her side, taking a hold of her hand and giving it a small tug with an excited smile on his face. "Did you see mom? Goten and I have gotten a lot stronger!"

"I believe it," Serena said thoughtfully, a glimmer of pride filling her eyes, which furthered the young boy's enthusiasm. "How did you two exactly get here?"

At the mention of the question, Trunks immediately dropped her hand, heading lowering guiltily. "I know we're not supposed to," He began, reaching into his pocket to pull out a heart, skeleton key encrusted with a pink jewel. "We were playing in your study and found it. You'd been gone all day so we thought we could use it to find you and that's how we ended up here and then we ran into that monster until you and Aunt Mina found us."

Goten looked up at her ruefully, "We're really sorry!"

"Please don't be mad," Trunks murmured, glancing up at the moon warrior apologetically.

Serena stiffened at the sight of her transport key. They'd gone to find her? Had the future changed again? After the loss of Rini's existence, she'd accepted that having a family or children wasn't meant to be in her future. Now, she didn't know what to think. Her gaze was heavy on their faces, as if she were examining them, making some kind of judgment call. She didn't move for a moment, not even giving an indication she'd heard them. The room was no longer dimly lit, light entered through the broken wall from the energy blast. It illuminated half her profile, casting shadows two faces who watched her with apologetic and love filled eyes.

"Serena," Mina began carefully, glancing at the two boys who held the petite blonde's hands. One with a wary expression, the other seemed ready to burst out in tears.

Breaking from her stupor, Serena blinked away the fog overtaking her mind. She offered a gentle smile, "I'm not mad." Kneeling down, she drew the young boys into a tender embrace. Her voice was soft and warm, "You two must've been so scared."

Trunks' lips were pressed into a firm line, his expression hard as he tried to appear strong, "No not really." His voice crackled a bit, his hands clenching into small fists as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I wasn't scared at all."

Goten's small body shook with sobs, "I-I wasn't that scared mom, honest!" His voice was muffled as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, hot tears dampened her uniform.

"It's alright now," Serena soothed, giving their bodies a small squeeze. Slowly she drew away, smiling brightly, her hands resting on their shoulders. "I'm proud of both you." Beaming smiles instantaneously graced both boys' faces, their tails flicking happily behind them. The moon warrior's gaze flickered towards her friend with a knowing look.

"I really wish we could go home now," Goten murmured as the transport key began to glow in Trunks' hand, adhering to the boy's request. The light began to engulf the three of them, Serena's eyes widened as Mina began to disappear from her sight.

"Goten, what did you do?" Trunks shouted in alarm as they began to dematerialize.

"Serena!" Mina cried as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, thank you! Yes I know, Trunks and Goten are not brothers, but I love Trunks so much, and I really wanted him to be Serena's son, but I didn't want to lose Gohan and Goten either, so I thought to heck with it! Just remember its fanfiction, anything is possible! So, for those of you who may disapprove I apologize! Please enjoy the story!


	2. Awakening

**A/N:** For those of you wondering, there isn't a special reason to how Trunks became Serena's son in the story. I kind of just made him her son because I could; the story is sort of an AU. I really wanted him to be her son originally, but then I would've had to pair her up with Vegeta, so I thought its fanfiction, people have come up with crazier ideas and just glomped them into one big family. This is my first time writing a Dragonball Z crossover, so I'm trying my best to keep everyone canon, so if I wander on some characters please point it out! Also Gohan is still going to be young in this story, it doesn't necessarily follow the timeline of their ages, Gohan is 12, Trunks 7, and Goten 5.

Chapter 2: Awakening

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes, the sight lush green fields littered with flowers and hills greeted her. She looked around trying to assess the situation, realized she was still on earth, but not one she recognized. The surrounding plains and uncommonly crisp air told her this earth was different then her own.

"Mom, are you okay?" Trunks' worried voice flooded her ears. Serena was startled by the sound of his voice, as she looked away from the landscape she turned her gaze to the two boys looking up at her in a mixture of confusion and concern.

"I can't believe we're home!" Goten cried happily before turning to look the unresponsive blonde. He blinked, unsure of what to do. Grabbing her hand gently and giving it a small tug, he asked, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

She was quiet for a beat and both boys tried to look like the best version of whatever it is she's seeing. The moment passed and she finally spoke, "No Goten, I'm fine." And then she took a step forward, taking in the unfamiliar scenery around her, head low, arms wrapped around herself.

Trunks snorted and crossed his arms, shooting his brother a glare, "Of course she doesn't, Goten! Mom is one of the strongest people in the universe, why would she need to go the hospital? You don't see dad going to the hospital after training, do you?" He snapped in a matter-of-fact tone. That drew the moon warrior's attention as her eyes widened.

Goten scrunched up his face into a pout before tilting his head towards his older brother, "No, but mom isn't acting like herself! Maybe she had a concussion or she's gone into shock?" He turned to look at the petite blonde with apprehensive eyes.

Trunks blinked, before stuffing his hands in his pockets, a wary look on his face, unsure of how he could console his brother. He knew what both looked like and she resembled neither. "Mom will be fine once we get home, Goten." But they were just words to fill the strangely, unnerving silence

Goten bowed his head and didn't answer for a moment, "I hope so."

Trunks glanced at his mother before forging a wide grin, "Let's go home mom, dad will be waiting for us!"

Serena only stared at the boys a moment longer before she swayed like a reed, collapsing to the ground as her vision blurred. The last sight she saw was their worried faces as they called out in unison, "Mother!"

* * *

Stifling a small groan, Serena felt an oddly, inviting warmth surrounding her. She tried to snuggle closer to the source, only to find she was unable to move. Something strong, like a band of steel was wrapped securely around her waist and her back was pressed against a heated mass of stone. Quickly blinking away the haze in her mind, she felt the wisps of cool air blown in successions and echoes of soft snores muffled against the base of her neck. Instantly the petite blonde stiffened. Glancing forward she saw a small mirror; she caught a glimpse of familiar unkempt black hair and a muscular arm around her waist peeking out from beneath the comforter. She didn't respond for over a full minute; just watching him as all the color drained from her face and after five more seconds she snapped. An earth shattering shriek erupted in the room as Serena clumsily leapt out of the bed. Looking down she found herself clothed in only a flimsy, white night gown, leaving little to the imagination. A brilliant shade of pink bloomed along her cheeks.

'_What is going on here?'_ The moon warrior thought frantically searching around the unfamiliar room. She heard a soft rustle and the shift of sheets as her gaze quickly flickered to the now awake man, he yawned, stretching out his sluggish limps, still disoriented with sleep.

"Serena, come back to bed!" He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes almost in a childish manner.

Her cheeks darkened when comforter fell further down exposing a chiseled chest that Adonis would've envied. As he stretched again, releasing another large yawn the blanket fell further and Serena nearly gasped with alarm as she quickly turned away, blushing furiously.

"Whoever you are please put some cloths on!" Serena hissed darkly, refusing to meet his confused stare.

"What? But Serena you always tell me you prefer me without cloths when we sleep," The godly man spoke, scratching his head with a perplexed expression. Serena nearly jumped a foot in the air when she felt a large hand press against her forehead. Glancing over her shoulder slightly, she drew in a sharp inhale of breath at their close proximity. "You don't have a fever." He quietly concluded to himself before returning his attention to the startled blonde. "Are you sure you feel alright, Serena? You do look a little pale."

"What is going on here? Who are you, and what have you done to my room?" She croaked out in a tiny voice, despite the weakness of her voice, her lively crystalline eyes remained wary and defiant. "And please put some cloths on!"

"What on earth do you mean? We share this room," The dark-haired man explained with a carefree smile and kind black eyes. "The boys weren't kidding; you must've hit your head pretty hard. Don't worry Serena; everything's going to be okay." Her body wanted to believe the comfort his soothing voice provided, but her mind was slow to agree.

"I'm fine," Serena said forcefully, surprising the young man. "Can we talk more after you put some pants on at least?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her outburst draining her of what little composure she had remaining.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, a brow raised and his face in deep thought. "I guess so, if it helps to settle you more."

"Yes it will!" The moon heir assured quickly.

"Alright then," The man laughed. "I'll be right back, try not to miss me to much!" He winked teasingly as he headed off to the joining bathroom, Serena could hear him whistling casually before he reemerged a few minutes later dressed in an orange and blue gi. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Serena murmured her cheeks still dusted with a shade of pink. "So, what were you saying earlier?"

He remained oddly calm, his arms crossed in front of his chest lazily as he began to explain, "You were unconscious when the boys brought you home, you had a bad bump on the back of your head. I thought you had gotten hurt or something. But, they kept going on about how they took your teleport key and ended up encountering some monster, but you and Mina saved them, but you didn't seem to remember them. Then they ended up the field somehow and you fainted. Do you recall any of that?"

She sighed and pulled her gaze from his face before slumping onto the bed edge and lifting her bare feet onto the edge of the frame. "I remember all that, but I'm not from this world. I don't remember you or those boys, or have any clue why they called me their mother," She trailed off, rubbing at her face tiredly. Suddenly overcome with worry, or some twisted womanly instinct, she quickly asked, "Are Trunks and Goten alright?"

"They're both fine," He nodded with a reassuring smile as she visibly relaxed, her sapphire eyes still bright with life despite her predicament. It's a spark of the girl he fell in love with and he gave her a smirk. Then he asked her point-blank, "You really don't remember anything, us being married, our sons, none of it?"

Her head turns to him, slowly. She leaned back against the bedframe, and whispered carefully, "M-married? Us? Our sons? That can't be true!"

He chuckled coolly, "It's the truth, just over a decade of marriage." He was quiet for a moment, waiting to see if she'd continue. But she didn't so he glanced at her again with a gentle look. "I wouldn't lie to you about this, Serena."

She didn't move for moment, didn't even give an indication that she heard him, and he was about to step forward to check on her when she lifted her chin, pushing hair back from her face and speaking firmly, "I want to believe you, but this is too much. I would've remembered my own children!" Then it washed over her like a tidal wave of realization. What if this was her future? Of course she wouldn't remember her children; they wouldn't have been born yet! But, if that were true, where was her future self? This planet was healthy with life, no traces of evil when she had stepped foot upon the earth. So, her future self wouldn't have been trapped away like when the Dark Moon came to Crystal Tokyo. Neo King Darien had known she was from the past, not confusing her for his wife, but this man, he thought she was his wife in the flesh. She knew her earth; the feel of familiar ground beneath her feet, the sun's warm rays, the air and rustle of leaves, this earth had felt different. Older, warmer, more forgiving, the sun was brighter here, she couldn't feel traces of the moon here, the air was cleaner, the grounds more lush with greenery and life. This wasn't her earth, this wasn't her future.

The subtle creak of a door opening drew Serena from her thoughts; her eyes flickered up to see a young boy, he had black hair and eyes like Goten and this man, but his skin was paler, he was quite muscularly developed for his age. Her heart quickened almost painfully in her chest, as if in a cry of melancholy at the sight of him and an overwhelming sense of endless love, just as she had felt with Trunks and Goten when she first met them. He looked around unsure, before his bright, dark eyes locked with hers, and he seemed to smile in both relief and happiness.

"Hey Gohan," The man behind her called out with a warm-filled tone.

"Hi dad," Gohan beamed as he entered the room, dressed in a purple gi, his dark hair tousled. He turned to look at the petite blonde. "I'm glad you're alright mom, I was really worried."

"Gohan," The man spoke up, his voice slightly firmer. "You're mom still isn't fully well. Why don't you go check on Goten and Trunks, make sure they don't get into trouble."

Gohan froze, his eyes coming to rest on the moon warrior in confusion, a sadness filling their dark depths. The sight of his hurt expression shattered her heart, she wanted so badly to reach out and draw him into an embrace to conceal him from all the harm the world had to offer. His hands tightened to fists at his side, the kind expression began to fade, his eyes narrowed, and his features became an intense stare as he nodded to his father. "Sure dad, I'll go check on them." He glanced at the moon heir, "I hope you feel better mom." As he left the room, Serena felt a small shudder shoot up her spine. So badly she wanted to call out to him, to tell him to stop, but she had been unable to locate her voice. She continued to look at the door helplessly.

"You don't remember him either do you?" The godly man's voice broke her train of thoughts. She was pale and quiet when she turned sharply to look at him. His gaze was heavy on her face, never accusing or judging, just calm, sympathetic. "That's Gohan; he is your first born son." Her cheeks were flushed, eyes liquid-like while teardrops that clung to her eyelashes, reflecting the light flittering through the windows.

"I don't want to be her," The pitch of her voice was lower than he remembered; the tone quiet. "I don't want to be the person who forgot her own children. No, I'm just a girl with a head injury who thinks she's going crazy and this is all just an awful dream!" She whispered trying to persuade herself in the losing battle. He didn't know how he was supposed to respond, so he just waited quietly. Silently offering what solace he could. Serena looked up at him trembling, "I wouldn't forget them."

He came to sit at her side, drawing her into a protective embrace and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Its okay, Serena, you'll remember, just give it some time. Hundreds of memories don't disappear; they're just locked away for the time being. Slowly, you'll remember them all."

Serena sniffled almost childishly, "I don't even remember your name!"

The darkly handsome man chuckled in a carefree manner, "It's Goku, don't stress about it so much. Everything will come back to you bit by bit."

The petite blonde looked up at him with watery eyes, "Are there any more children I should know about?" She ventured slowly.

Goku laughed, shaking his head. "Nope, we just have three wonderful sons."

Serena slowly broke away from him to put space between them. "Can I be alone for a while? It's been a long morning and I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this."

Goku only nodded, a kind smile lit up his lips, "Sure. Take all the time you need. I'll go and make breakfast for the boys, they must be starving. I know I am. Don't be too worried if you smell something burning, none of us are that great of cooks." He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze before standing and leaving the room.

Left alone with her thoughts, Serena put her feet onto the plush mattress and leaned forward on her knees, and leaned her forehead against them. Her lips falter, and she pressed them into a firm line to prevent the sobs that racked her body from escaping as tears threaten to spill from the corner of her eye.

The door opened as Goku peeked his head in, "Hey Serena, there's food if-" She gasps and grimaces at the sight of him, her eyes wide. She hated for anyone to see her in a vulnerable state anymore, her hands clutched together tightly. He laughed a little, shaking his head and coming to kneel down in front of her. "You're a little bit of a mess," He spoke fondly.

"I am aren't I?" She mused softly, blinking up at him and taking a shuddery breath. "I'm sorry to burden you with this."

He stared at her. She looked even younger now, the buns her hair had been in, coming undone, wisps of blonde hair fluttering by her face; lips slightly parted worriedly, eyes wide and fastened on his face like he had all the answers. He doesn't. At least not anything, she'd want to hear. Goku could easily sense the greatest fear brewing in her heart as he smiled lightly.

"They won't hate you for it," He said soothingly as he sat down beside her on the bed and holds his hand out. "Come on. If you scared because you don't think you're strong enough, I'll lend you my strength, if you scared about what they'll think, don't be, they'll understand. If you're scared to do this alone, you won't be, we'll all do this together, and everything will work out."

She smiled, wide and slow as he helped her stand, whispering, "Okay, I believe you, Goku."

Until she could understand what was happening and regain her strength she was stranded here. She glanced out the window at the beautiful scenery, at least she was safe, and had a chance to know the sons who could be her possible future. Glancing at Goku, she felt a face flush, if this was her future, she definitely did well for herself. He was godly, radiating a pure light, easy on the eyes, and they had three beautiful children, if this was her future, it would be perfect. Despite her hopeful thoughts, something didn't feel quite right.

"Now let's go eat I'm starving!"

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, magical number is **10**!_ If you think Serena trusted him to quickly because of the situation she is, I did it because given Goku's nature, most people trust him easily because he's so pure, just like our favorite heroine, and she knows she's stuck there and trying hard to keep her composure. So, hope that helps to explain!_ A special thanks to all those who took the time to review, you don't know how much I appreciate the kind words and encouragement; it truly helps to motivate me to write more! Thank you all so much!


	3. Strangers I Should Know

**A/N**: I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, Gohan already knew Serena forgot her memories after Goten and Trunks told him and Goku.

_Italic_ – thoughts and memories.

Chapter 3: Strangers I Should Know

* * *

_The first storm of the spring struck hard against the ceiling of the quiet home. The echo of rain combined with the barrage of thunder rumbling in the distance of the night sky left little to be desired. Flashes of light coiled around her body in the precarious of ways, the shadows across her face, the floor and furniture left a depressing weight on her skin. She sat in her study, skimming the contents of a large book in her lap. The soft creak of a door alerted her, sapphire eyes instantly flickered up in surprise, broken from her stupor to see a young boy clad in a green and yellow children's outfit. He sniffled, clutched in his hands was a golden ball with four orange stars. A brown tail swayed slowly behind him as he padded into the room, rubbing at his red and puffy eyes. Serena's eyes immediately softened as she shut the book and placed it aside._

_"Gohan," Her gentle voice filled the room with radiant warmth. She ruffled his hair affectionately as he approached her, trying with all his might to hold back his tears. Gingerly she brushed his bangs from his face._

_"The storm scared me mommy," Gohan whimpered, looking down sheepishly, his father had always told him not to be afraid, to be a strong boy, despite his words he was still frightened. Wiping away newly forming tears, he cried, "I know daddy said I should be strong, but I can't!"_

_Scooping the frightened boy into her arms, Serena smiled tenderly as he nestled his face into the crook of her neck. "You'll always be my big, strong boy, Gohan. It's okay to be afraid every now and then. You don't always have to be so strong."_

_Leaning back he gazed up at his mother with uncertainty, "But you and daddy never get scared."_

_The sound of her sweet laughter was always enough to sooth his troubled mind. Serena pressed her forehead against her son's, "I'll tell you a secret, even mommy and daddy get scared sometimes."_

_"What? Really?" Gohan asked in innocent shock, his black eyes widening at her words._

_"No one is always fearless, well maybe except your father at times," Serena explained with a gleam of mirth in her eyes. "Everyone has fears. My greatest fear is if something terrible were ever to happen to you or your father. You're both the most important people in my life, my one and only son and husband. But, you can't allow that fear to overwhelm you darling. When you do, that will be your downfall."_

_All his worries gone, Gohan focused solely on his mother, tilting his head curiously as his tail flicked side to side. "I don't understand mommy."_

_Smiling, the petite blonde shifted her son into her lap, her arms wrapping around him in a protective embrace as he sat facing her. "Someone very special to me told me this once. Each one of us carries a star within our hearts."_

_"A star?" Gohan cried out in excitement, his eyes brightening with wonder. "Even me?"_

_Serena laughed, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. "Especially you, everyone does. Light and darkness always accompany each other, without one the other can't exist. But if you let the darkness know that you are afraid of it, the darkness will become powerful and swallow you up." Serena began warily, her eyes filled with warmth for the little boy, yet she spoke grimly. "Gohan, if you don't want to be consumed by the darkness, then you must make sure that star in your heart is always shining brightly."_

_Glancing down at his chest, with one hand he padded at the area where his heart could be found. "How do you know if there is a star there?" The moon warrior looked at the bright eyed child who stared straight back with the lively black eyes. His father's eyes._

_"The warmth you feel in your heart is proof that your star is shining brightly," She said, a voice like chimes._

_"How do I keep it from disappearing?" Gohan asked sleepily as he yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, snuggling further into her comforting embrace before he fell into a blissful sleep. His earlier fears forgotten as Serena reached down to smooth his unkempt hair with gentle caresses._

_"I'll never let your star stop shining my darling," She whispered softly._

* * *

She had been unable to face them, her sons, to see their hopeful expressions that their mother had returned to them. Goku had been able to distract them from asking the questions they were so eager to ask. Had she regained her memories? Did mommy finally remember them? She had recoiled away as if their curious, buoyant stares were like a whip, swung against her tender flesh. It was then the silence had been broken with the unforgiving growls of hunger from Goku's stomach, everyone had broken into fits of laughter. Silently, she had been grateful Lita had taught her to cook a few simple recipes. The moon warrior had opted to make a large pot of stew, it had just been barely enough to satisfy the enormous appetite of the four men in her life. They were like bottomless black holes compared to her. After seeing Gohan, Trunks and Goten's blissful faces, rubbing their full stomachs with childish enthusiasm, she quickly excused herself, complaining she had phantom nausea, or at least that's what she called it; it's sensations she wouldn't identify, wouldn't consider. She let them roll over her, fill her up inside, haunt her steps, but she would not name them.

She spent the next two hours of the morning curled on the mattress beside the window, head in her hands, knees under her chin and thoughts resolutely fixed on the three boys she wished so desperately to remember. She replayed every moment of their breakfast, every smile on their faces, every laugh they'd shared, every arched eyebrow as Goku's stomach continued to growl despite his vast intake of food until they had died down.

And she remembered, replayed with unrelenting focus, the ferocity, the sincerity, in Goku's voice, her husband's voice, when she'd requested to be alone, '_You'll remember everything, just give it time.' _It had offered a form of solace, comforting her troubled mind and heart. And more than that, it was real. The love in his voice had been for her, not her possible future self, for her present self. And then it was when the memory had entered of a young Gohan, no older than three or four on a stormy night. It almost blew up in her thoughts, nearly leaving her dazed with its phenomenon. That one moment, rose in her mind, phoenix-like, from the ashes of his childhood. Her breath had caught in her throat at the memory, a gasp sound that had startled Goku; she'd gone pale, tensed all over, goose-bumps had prickled her skin and her heart had pounded in her chest. She had jerked back away from him, shot up from her seat and ran upstairs in a rush, without another word. And now this is where she lay, two hours later.

A soft knock on the door gained her attention, but she didn't turn to see the face that entered the room. She already knew the pure presence well. "Are you alright?" Such simple words, but they unhinged something inside her; the grief welled up abruptly, hot and stifling and it brought tears to her eyes and sobs to her throat, but she shook her head, felt panic following on the heels of grief because she didn't want to burden him again. Serena refused to look at him, her hand grasped the sheets just a little closer to her, lowering her face into the fabric.

Serena sniffled, eyes clenched shut. "I'm fine, Goku. Please just give me a few moments alone."

Goku strode towards her on the bed, wrapped an arm lazily around her waist and pressed his cheek into the blonde's leg, looking up at her with untainted, understanding black eyes. There are things they don't talk about, things they don't need words for. "Hey, what's with the long face?" His voice was light, jubilant and all the while optimistic. "You're missing all the fun downstairs. The boys are waiting for you."

"I remembered a memory of when Gohan was little," She replied softly. She blinked at him, vision hazy, thoughts jumbled, body uncooperative, and for an instant, a breaths-time, she'd thought he was hers, not the future her who possibly existed or not in this time. "He came into my study on a stormy night, saying how it scared him, but I told him a story, and he fell asleep right there in my lap." Recalling the memory, the petite blonde smiled a little.

"I remember that," Goku said and smiled warmly at her. "You didn't see me, but I had just gotten home from training with Vegeta and I heard your voice. I found you and Gohan in the study and I didn't want to disturb you."

"You were there too?" Serena murmured to herself before blinking up at him curiously. "Uh, who's this Vegeta?"

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Goku laughed, "Oh, you'll meet him soon enough, just don't let his personality scare you."

Immediately Serena arched a brow, "What kind of person is he?"

"He's a Saiyan like me," Goku began only to receive another blank stare from the moon warrior. With a dumfound look Goku ventured with a light-hearted sigh, "You don't remember what a Saiyan is either, do you?" She was still to pale, she knew, as the muscular man scratched his head, brows knitted together in deep thought. "How should I explain? Basically we're a warrior, alien race. Vegeta could probably explain better than me. He and I are the only full-blooded Saiyans left. Our sons are half Saiyan and so is Vegeta and Bulma's daughter, but she takes after her mother more."

Serena pulled away from the man, leaving him stunned. Her eyes widened, lips parting in a small 'o', "You're an alien?" She demanded, half in shock, the other half in inquisition.

Tilting his head, his arms crossed in front of his chest thoughtfully, "I don't see the problem, and you're an alien too."

Realization then struck painfully slow on her, "You know I'm a Lunarian?"

Nodding enthusiastically, a goofy smile lit up his face, "Of course, your people inhabited the moon, right?" Serena only nodded mutely.

"Goku, do you know Neo Queen Serenity?" Serena ventured carefully.

Scratching head as if he was probing his mind for the name, he shrugged casually, "Is that some kind of food from the moon?"

Serena laughed awkwardly, shaking her head, "No, never mind. You said you knew Mina; the boys called her their aunt. Do the names Rei, Lita, or Ami sound familiar to you at all?"

"Not that I can recall, I only know Mina."

"How is it you only know her?" The moon warrior murmured to herself, her hands tangling in her hair.

"She was with you the day you appeared fourteen years ago on Kami's Lookout." Goku explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Serena blinked up at him in surprise, "Kami's Lookout?"

A sudden seriousness filled his eyes as he nodded solemnly, "Yeah, he was the guardian of the earth. You were badly injured and passed out right after you appeared. Mina was barely hanging on as well. A few days later Kami contacted me, asking me to come to the Lookout, and that's the first time we met."

She swallowed hard, feeling teary suddenly; a too frequent occurrence lately. She stopped, lowering her head. She wanted this all to go away, "Goku is there any way I can go there? I need to meet him, this Kami person, maybe he knows what I need to do to remember."

Goku sighed, an apologetic expression on his strong features, "I'm sorry Serena, but Kami isn't guardian anymore, its Dende. Kami remerged with Piccolo."

Sinking to her knees, tears began to spill from the corner of the moon warrior's eyes, "So it's hopeless!"

Panicking Goku kneeled down beside the distraught blonde, "Don't cry Serena, we'll figure something out." The kiss he pressed against her hair lingered and she shut her eyes, turning into him a little, feeling tired. She's always tired now.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She mumbled against his chest, not caring for their closeness. At the moment all she wanted was comfort, a shield to drown away the rest of the world. Even if for only a moment, and that was exactly what Goku offered.

"Try spending time with your sons, maybe that's the key to unlocking your memories."

Serena nodded very slowly, she was going to stay with them indefinitely, she'd decided, until she received her answers at least. And she was mostly too tired to use the crystal to attempt time travel, even months after her battle with Chaos her silver crystal was weak, she could only manage transformations to eternal Sailor Moon, but that was far and few in between as well.

"What do they like to do?"

"Well I'm going to be training with Piccolo and Gohan, so you could spar with Goten and Trunks!" He teased lightly, only to earn himself a glare. Laughing nervously, "Or not!"

"I still don't know how I feel about our sons fighting for fun," Serena murmured, a glimmer of concern in her gaze.

"Hey don't worry," Goku reassured instantly with a wide smile. "They love it; it's the Saiyan in them."

"And what about the Lunarian in them? The Lunarian race was always peaceful."

Rubbing the back of his head, Goku shrugged sheepishly, "I don't know, you'd have to ask them."

"Goku," Serena nearly hissed, all traces of humor vanishing from her features. She leaned up on her knees, glaring up at him. The skirt of her gown had ridden up, revealing the milky skin of her thigh. The petite blonde didn't notice Goku's jaw clench, as if he was in a deep struggle within himself. Blinking curiously, unaware of the situation, her gaze softened, "Are you alright?"

Coughing, Goku leaned back, putting some space between them and laughed nervously, "Of course! Bulma was supposed to come by today to go shopping, why don't you take Goten and Trunks with you."

"Bulma?"

"She was a close friend of yours and Mina, she's also Vegeta's wife. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

The moon heir remained unsure, before nodding. '_Having another girl to talk to would help.'_

"Great I'll go let the boys know," Goku nodded, once, decisively. He smiled at her in a sweet, loving manner, and it felt like he'd placed a kiss to her forehead, but she wasn't sure. He moved far too quickly, before she could blink, she saw him standing by the doorway, offering a kind smile before leaving the room.

She frowned a little, "Might as well get dressed." After locating the bathroom and taking a quick shower, Serena dressed in dark blue, fitted jeans, black boots, and a blue sweater.

As she made her way downstairs, it was then she took the time to really see their home. It was quite big, spacious, it held a warm inviting feel to it, and the walls were colored with soft pastel hues. The walls were littered with pictures. She would definitely have to check them out after they returned. One picture caught her attention instantly. They were in a hospital room, there sat a weary Serena with a baby Goten secure in her arms, beaming a smile at an older Gohan, who sat her side with an excited expression. Goku was leaning over him with pride-filled eyes, a baby Trunks in his arms, who didn't appear too impressed that the attention was off him. Committing the picture to memory, a tiny smile emerged on her lips. When she arrived to the kitchen, she was surprised to find it empty. The house was completely silent.

'_Where could they be?'_ Serena thought as her mind became distracted when she heard the soft brush of wind against her neck. She turned, only stiffen at the sight of a green face, she did the only thing she could think of, she released a shrill shriek that could render anyone deaf. Tripping over her feet, she fell backwards, her eyes wide.

"Would you shut up?" The green-skinned man hollered as her screams died down.

"Serena!"

"Mom!" Voices shouted in unison as Goku and their sons burst through the door, faces wide with alarm.

Instantly Serena scrambled to her feet and into Goku's arms, "There's a green monster in the kitchen!" Four pairs of eyes shifted to the man, dressed in white and purple, with a furious glare on his face.

Gohan laughed, patting her face to get her to open her clenched eyes, "Mom, its okay. It's just Piccolo."

"She nearly made my ears bleed," Piccolo mumbled in annoyance.

Goku laughed with a sheepish look, "Sorry Piccolo, Serena hasn't been feeling well. She's lost her memories somehow."

The alien man furrowed a brow questioningly, "Forgot her memories?"

Goten pressed his index fingers together, a crestfallen look, "Yeah, mommy doesn't remember us."

Serena turned furious eyes on the green-skinned being, "Who just sneaks up on a person in their kitchen!"

Piccolo blinked in surprise to her outburst. She'd grown used to his surprise visits and he'd never seen her look so frustrated. "She really doesn't remember."

"Afraid not," Goku mused with a thoughtful smile.

"What is he exactly?"

Gohan smiled up at his mother, "Piccolo is a Namekian and my mentor. There are quite a few alien species, some reside on earth."

Serena looked at Gohan in surprise, "Your mentor?"

Gohan nodded eagerly, "Yeah he trained me when I was little."

Serena shot Goku an accusing glare, "You let him train our son?"

Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Bulma is here!" Trunks voice broke in as everyone looked up to see a large hover jet land onto the ground. The moon warrior blinked, today was going to be a long day.

The cover of the hover car rose, revealing a young woman with vibrant blue hair and eyes. "Hey there everyone!"

Today was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review**, hoping for at least **8 or more**!


	4. Remember Me

**A/N**: Bulla is going to be 5 as well, but mature for her age like Goten and Trunks.

Italic - memories/thoughts

Chapter 4: Remember Me

Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

_She placed her two-year old son into his crib, tucking him in as he instantly rolled onto his side. Ruffling his hair, Serena watched him for a few moments. Goten had been the quietest baby of her three sons, and quickest to put down for an afternoon nap. She'd been drifting in thought lately, and for the first time in months she found herself relaxed. Felt something inside of her unwind as she realized how far her little family had come since Goten's birth, how different everything was; it was perfect. Her children made her a better person. And Goku, he especially did. He was so good and when she was with him, she thought maybe some of his goodness rubbed off on her, maybe if she was more like him she could atone for past sins. She loved him, he made her feel special, made her happy._

_As she was finishing up with her youngest son, she could hear an excited voice call out, "Mom! Where are you?" Turning quickly, with widening eyes, she saw a flash of lavender pass the door, before it returned and saw the beaming grin, her blue eyes gazing up at her happily._

_Bending down, she smoothed her son's lavender hair; it was identical to her Lunarian mother, Queen Serenity. "Trunks, you have to be quieter or you'll wake up your brother." Serena gently scolded._

_Trunks' smile instantly faded, he pulled away from her gentle caresses, scowling up at his mother as he crossed his arms stubbornly. "That's what you and dad always say. It's always Goten this and Goten that, what about me? You never have time for me anymore." He glared down at the floor, unwilling to set free his tears._

_She stiffened and gasped a little, eyes focusing abruptly to realize that she'd never noticed how lonely Trunks had become, staring down at him, her eyes softened. "I'm so sorry Trunks, your dad and I never meant for you to feel left out."_

_Scuffling the floor with his foot, Trunks shrugged, "It's okay; I know how busy you both are."_

_Serena felt her soften, "That's still no excuse. We love all three of you equally, never forget that." She reached out and took his small hands in hers. "I have a few hours free, would you like to go to the park Trunks?"_

_Instantly the boy's eyes brightened, the sparkling, mischievous hue of blue she knew all too well. His white tail swiveled happily behind him, "Just you and me?"_

_"Yes," Serena's lips lifted into a smile._

_Trunks seemed to consider the thought, his blue eyes seeking out his brother's slumbering form. "What about Goten?"_

_Serena laughed, her fingertips smoothing over his cheeks, "Your father and Gohan will be home soon, and then we'll go. Why don't you go change?" Trunks nodded excitedly as he scrambled out the door and towards his room as his mother watched on with a blissful smile._

_Nearly half an hour later, Serena parked the capsule car outside the park, the laughter of children resonated to her ears. Gohan had wanted to come, but she had explained this was her special alone time with Trunks, just how his earlier training session with Goku had been their special time alone. Though she did wish they wouldn't fight so much, but training and getting stronger was what Saiyans seemed to enjoy. Trunks was already becoming eager to join his brother and their father in the sparring sessions, it wouldn't be long before Goten joined them as well. She sighed, smiling slightly; they always seemed glowing with happiness when they returned from training._

_"Mom!" Trunks yelled, running over to her with a wide grin on his blissful face. He grabbed her hand, tugging towards the metal and wooden jungle gym, she was silently grateful she'd chosen to wear jeans rather than her first option of a skirt. "Hurry mom!" Trunks prompted as he began climbing over the metal bars in quick successions._

_"I'm coming!" Serena laughed; she was slower to follow, calculating each step. She glanced up to see Trunks high above, hanging from a large pole by his tail. The moon warrior paled, "Trunks!" She shrieked with alarm._

_"I'm fine!" Trunks reassured with a playful smirk._

_"You come down here right now, mister!"_

_"But mom!"_

_"No buts!"_

_The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by, Serena often forgot her sons were half Saiyan, they were in complete control when they performed their little stunts, but still, she swore she lost nearly five lifetimes when they did this to her. The sun had begun to set in the opposite direction as Serena scooped up a sleepy Trunks, immediately he nestled into her neck, arms wrapped loosely around her neck._

_"Did you have fun darling?" Serena whispered as she stroked his back gently._

_Trunks nodded tiredly against her shoulder, yawning, "So much fun! I hope we can come again soon, just the two of us."_

_"How does tomorrow sound?"_

* * *

Serena didn't exactly avoid telling Bulma about the sudden onslaught of the memory, and the headache that quickly followed afterwards. She just didn't tell her right away, or for the next two hours. The Lunarian blonde had quietly 'ahed' and 'hmed' to the blue-haired heiress's endless supply of conversation topics, while Trunks, Goten and Bulla chatted away equally as enthusiastically behind them.

Thoughts and questions escalated in her mind, Goku had already informed Bulma of her current predicament of memory loss as if it were an everyday occurrence. Bulma hadn't pushed her to answer questions, instead opted to speak as if nothing had changed in their friendship, allowing the troubled blonde to open up in her own time. Serena chose to announce the question that had been bubbling in her mind all morning, "Bulma, do I look any different to you? Younger, older, shorter, taller? Anything?"

Bulma's easy reaction of, "No, not really." Set off little alarm bells in her head.

She eyed the blue-haired woman suspiciously, "Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." Bulma glanced at her, "You look the same as you have since you stopped aging years ago. You think it would work on me if I used some of your Lunarian blood and infused it with mine?" The hopeful gleam in her eyes caused Serena to laugh nervously.

"I don't think it works that way," The moon heir enlightened as Bulma huffed in dismay. Seeping into her thoughts, Serena was overcome by new questions every few moments. No one would notice any changes in her physical appearance if she'd stopped aging. Leaning back into her seat, hands curling around the edge of it, she spoke again, "Do you remember the name Neo Queen Serenity being mentioned at all?"

"You mean your mother, Queen Serenity?" Bulma wondered and she flashed her a grin, "I do remember you mentioned her a few times. She used to rule the moon didn't she?"

Serena stared at the Capsule Corp heiress, then shifted her gaze to encompass both her and her sons, "Yes she did, but that's not who I was referring to." She murmured very steadily.

Bulma shrugged in deep thought before shaking her head, "You never mentioned another Serenity besides her."

Serena watched in silence; she wasn't sure what she expected her reaction to be, but this, was not it. "So, where are we going to shop?" She asked tentatively.

"You'll love it!" Bulma beamed, her eyes shifting to the blonde as she smiled excitedly.

"Where is it?" Serena ventured, lifting an eyebrow.

"The biggest shopping mall in the city!"

A smile made an appearance on the blonde's lips, shopping in a huge mall, yes, she could definitely settle for that. Slowly, she unwound and fell into a comfortable atmosphere with the strong-willed woman as they spoke like old friends united after years apart. It wasn't long until they reached the sanctity of the mall premises. Goten and Trunks shot out of the door before it could fully open, enclosed in a blue blaze as they landed a few feet meters away.

"Hurry up slowpokes!" Trunks called teasingly, Goten laughed at his side.

"Boys," Bulla huffed, crossing her arms childishly as she exited the hover craft.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Bulma's smile widened as she approached Serena, "Ready to shop all day?" She asked, looping her arm through the blonde's.

Serena shifted, keeping their arms intertwined as she faced the cheerful woman, "You'll have to show me the best stores."

"Oh don't you worry, with me at your side, you'll do some serious damage to that card!" Bulma laughed as Serena blinked in surprise. "You're nearly loaded as me!"

"How? Isn't your family the richest in the world from what Gohan has told me?" Serena questioned curiously.

Bulma paused, before laughing, "Oh yeah, memory loss, I forgot! Your mother left you a huge fortune. We retrieved it before Piccolo blew up the moon, thank goodness. I wouldn't want to be around Goten or Trunks if there still could be a full moon."

"I don't understand," Serena continued to look in confusion.

Bulma waited until the children were out of earshot before turning to look at the moon warrior with a gentle expression, "Those tails are lethal weapons of Saiyans. When they looked up at a full moon, they turn into a giant ape with amazing power, but they lose themselves to their primal instincts, well with Vegeta being the exception, but they become destructive to everything and everyone around them. That's why Piccolo destroyed the moon, it happened to Gohan."

Serena continued to stare on blankly, "W-what? My son? Where was Goku when all this happened?"

"He was dead."

"W-what?"

"This is going to be a long day I can tell," Bulma laughed, tugging gently at the motionless blonde's arm. "I'll fill you in on everything!" Nearly five hours of shopping, thirty shopping bags, and an hour of scolding Trunks and Goten for their wild behavior later, the five sat in the food court on the mall roof terrace as Serena's half-Saiyan children scarfed down meal after meal, Bulla looked on in disgust as she gulped down the last of her soda. Bulma stretched back in her chair, "Even though Goku wanted you to stay with Goten and Trunks away from the battle with Cell, you appeared from the middle of nowhere, then you, Goku and Gohan defeated him together. If you hadn't shown up, Goku would have probably sacrificed himself to save Gohan and everyone on earth. Then he would be back on Snake Way. That's basically the last fourteen years in a nutshell."

"I had no idea I had so many memories missing," Serena murmured quietly to herself.

Bulma shrugged lazily, "Well when you live with Saiyans, you tend to add up a lot of memories of fighting, training, eating and big battles. It's hard to keep track of all of them sometimes."

"Mom," Goten' voice stirred the moon heir from her thoughts as he tugged lightly on her arm. Serena smiled at him, genuine and sweet as he asked shyly, "Can we get more food?"

"Of course," Serena's mouth was too dry, she couldn't swallow, couldn't speak for a moment as she took in the young boy, rubbing his head sheepishly as his stomach rumbled nosily. She'd been doing this more and more, whenever she allowed her senses to dull, her thoughts to wonder, took in the sight of her sons, her heart would quicken and she would become overwhelmed with a sense of heightened bliss and melancholy. She wanted to know them, remember everything about them, to truly understand who her sons were. Goku had assured she would remember slowly, but it was the slowness that killed her. Trying to control her shaky hand she handed a black card over to Trunks, mustering a smile, "Buy whatever you like."

Both boys' eyes lit up immediately, "Let's go Goten!" Trunks coaxed excitedly as they took off towards the food venders at full speed. Serena felt like she was wrapped in cotton, reactions and thoughts dulled, as she slumped back into her chair.

Bulma smiled dimly, sipping her drink with a comforting expression, "One thing you haven't forgotten is how to be a good mother. I always admired that about you. You were the one who helped me through my pregnancy with Bulla."

"Ew, mom!" Bulla's face instantly contorted to a grimace, a faint tint of red crossing her cheeks. "I'm going to go see where Trunks and Goten are. You always bring up those stories."

"You know you enjoy them!" Bulma teased her daughter endearingly as Bulla flashed her a tiny smile before dashing off to find her lost companions. The blue-haired heiress sighed, "I think I'll need your help again, Serena."

Serena's eyes begin to slowly widen, "You're not?" She trailed off.

"Yeah, my tiny family is about to get bigger in about seven months," Bulma sighed, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. "Vegeta is actually looking forward to this baby, he wants a son badly. Ever since you gave birth to Goten, he's been on a tirade of how Goku beats him in everything."

Serena stared blankly as Bulma recalled the memory of Goten's birth, a few months after Bulla's arrival into the world.

* * *

_Bulma sighed, slumping onto her large bed, today had been a long day, but a tired smile still remained on her lips. Today, she had witnessed a new life being brought into the world to two of her greatest friends. She could remember the tiny twinge in her heart as she had watched the happy family, Goku had and Serena had created for themselves, the now family of five truly seemed the definition of unconditional love. There was warmth, it was complete, unlike her own little family, one key member remained missing from the picture, yet still had claim to her heart. Turning over tiredly, she flipped on the baby monitor; she had just put Bulla down to sleep. Despite being coaxed by exhaustion to sleep herself, she found her thoughts plagued by her child's father. There had been no sign of him since he had left to space before their daughter's birth, did he even know he had a daughter? She doubted he did._

_Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost midnight, much to her annoyance; she forced away the thoughts of the scowling Saiyan to the furthest part of her mind. Bulma snuggled into her sheets, not bothering to change her cloths. Instantly she fell into a blissful slumber. Only hours later did she stir away, the sounds of muffled cursing immediately gaining her attention. She bolted upright in her bed, glancing around for signs of the intruder, only when she saw the red glow of the baby monitor did understanding strike._

_Her eyes narrowed, "That sneaky little jerk!" She slid out of bed, quickly hearing to Bulla's nursery, smiling in triumph when she managed to be soundless in her rush. She could hear Vegeta's enraged voice from behind the door._

_"A daughter?" He snarled, "Even in this, that imbecile Kakarot has bested me!"_

_Bulma smirked, leaning against the wall as he continued his rant of no tail, wrong hair and eye color. It wasn't until the sounds of her child's cries reached her ears did she barge into the room._

_"What's going on here?" The blue-haired heiress demanded as Vegeta held their crying daughter by the back of her one piece, he scowled at her. Snatching the infant from his arms, Bulma instantly began to soothe her, stroking her back gently. Once Bulla's cries settled, Bulma turned furious eyes to the annoyed Saiyan. "Well?"_

_"This is your fault woman," He answered after a long silence. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a daughter?"_

_Stunned into stillness, Bulma's startled gaze quickly narrowed into a glare, "Oh, I don't know, raise her? Don't put this all on me, Vegeta, it takes two to create a baby!"_

_Vegeta merely scoffed, crossing his arms like the stubborn Saiyan he was. "I disagree, you're inferior genes are to blame for this."_

_"Well, excuse me!" Bulma snapped, now fuming. "Don't you dare call my sweet baby girl a fault, you're lucky to be her father, you jerk!"_

_"Hn," The proud Saiyan spat, he rounded on her with furious eyes. "You will bare me a son woman!"_

_Again, Bulma was stunned into silence as she watched the furious Saiyan prince. A knowing smile touched her lips, all her anger dissipating, "Oh mighty Saiyan prince, if you've forgotten, weren't you the one who said you wanted nothing to do with me or my daughter? Now you want a son? Please do tell what brought upon this sudden revelation to have a family."_

_Vegeta scowled at her, "Don't get me wrong woman, this is purely to pass on my noble bloodline, knowledge and skills to my heir. A daughter can never be the heir to the proud Saiyan race. Consider yourself honored to bear me a son." With that said Vegeta walked past her, before she stopped him._

_"Hold it there buddy," Bulma snapped, patting Bulla's back. "If you want a son so badly, then I expect something in exchange." Vegeta glowered at her, how dare she demand anything from him, but nonetheless he knew her stubborn streak, to save himself a headache, he waited impatiently for her to continue. "You'll stay on earth, be part of this family you helped to create, and spend quality time with your daughter. Are we clear?"_

_With a frustrated scowl, Vegeta growled below his breath, "Fine."_

* * *

Serena blinked as everything slowly came into focus, "Vegeta sounds, charming?" It almost came out as a question as Bulma laughed light-heartedly waving her hand dismissively.

"You get used to him, eventually," Bulma assured with a playful wink. "He's gotten a lot better; just don't let his temper scare you. He's not the most level-headed person."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Serena ventured with her chin propped on her hand in wonder. "Isn't it still too early to do a test?"

"Vegeta read the baby's ki," Bulma explained as she took another sip of her drink. "He said Saiyans were taught to be able to read ki and verify if it was male or female, even the tiniest amount of ki. Pretty neat huh?"

Serena laughed, "That could definitely come in handy." The young blonde sighed, leaning back into her chair, lifting her gaze to meet sky blue eyes. "Thank you for today Bulma, I really needed this."

Bulma leaned forward, pressing a hand against the moon warrior's, a soft smile on her face, "It's no problem. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, okay?"

Serena nodded gratefully; their quiet bliss was broken when Trunks' cry reached their ears, "Mom!" The petite blonde shot up in her chair, eyes wide with alarm, Trunks held Bulla and Goten by the hand as he came to halt before them in a small cloud of dust. "I swear we didn't do anything!"

Before either could question them, a sudden explosion erupted around them. Horrified cries and shrill shrieks echoed around them. Bulma knelt and grabbed onto Bulla shielding the tiny girl as she cried out. Serena embraced her sons to her, their faces buried in her legs as she bent over them protectively. Her eyes immediately darkened, glaring up at the source of the explosion as the debris began to clear. High in the sky stood a muscular built man, teal skin and long orange hair, there was a visible scars scaling down his face. There was something oddly familiar about him, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

He stood arms crossed, watching her vigilantly, this smirk widening, and tongue jutting out to lick his lips in a predatory way. There was a dark aura about him, a sickening feeling that overtook Serena just at the sight of him.

"We meet again lovely Serena," He chuckled cruelly.

* * *

End of Chapter!

I hope you all enjoyed and please **review** if you'd like an update, I apologize for the delayed Christmas gift, I've just been so busy doing my own Christmas shopping, I just found time to finish the chapter. I hope you forgive me! A huge, major thank you to all those who reviewed, I never thought I'd get so many reviews for only 3 chapters! I know this whole ordeal with Serena/Neo Queen Serenity and the memories is a bit confusing! It'll become clear in the coming chapters! Thank you all again and happy holidays!


End file.
